Of Longtime Crushes and Spinning You 'Round
by foreverforks
Summary: Scientian fic. :D Just changed the names for my own safety. : Anyone can read. :D


**Of Long-time Crushes and Spinning You 'Round**

"You know, you should really get together," Luna commented as she watched her close friend stare at her long-time, yet denied, crush.

"What? Who?" Danielle asked, evidently surprised and clueless at her friend's statement. Luna could only stare at Danielle and shake her head. For a smart girl like Danielle, she could be pretty dense. So dense—that she didn't even know what she really felt about a certain fair-skinned, onyx-eyed boy in the same year as her—fourth year. She always denied it when she was teased, but really—friends know more about you than you know yourself.

"Who else? Devlon, of course!" Luna chuckled. She knew what Danielle was going to say next—_"What the—? Why do you always link me to that—urgh!" _She's just so predictable. Or maybe Luna just really knew her that well. Luna and Danielle have been classmates—and friends—since their second year. Ever since that year, Luna and Danielle's other friends—like Jasmine, Adelaide, Anna and Adia—have been teasing her mercilessly. It wasn't without a good cause, though. They thought that Danielle deserved happiness and that Devlon could give that to her.

"What the—? Why do you always link me to that—urgh!"

"Mhmm," Yarra teased as she smirked. She was right—again.

MAPEH Class. Students of every year look forward to this class. Why? Because it's an easy grade. The topics are really easy and all they really needed to do was to memorize the bold and italicized words in the book. The class is just assigned to report the lessons then they'll have a test. Predictable tests, really. So no one really pays attention during "discussions".

One of the lucky students to have this class during a fine, Tuesday afternoon went by the name of Devlon Payton. He was daydreaming while occasionally sparing a glance at the girl of his dreams—Danielle Farnley. He had liked her since first year—even though they weren't classmates. When he saw her during recess on the first day of school—it was love at first sight. Her gorgeous black hair and her sparkling midnight blue eyes—Devlon was captivated. After that, he had quietly observed her from afar—feeling more and more attracted to her as time passed. He was lucky enough to finally meet her during their second year. They've been classmates ever since. Devlon has observed that her friends tease her—and he doesn't know to whom.

_What if he gets to her first?_, Devlon suddenly thought. His eyes widened and his hands tightened into fists.

_No. I won't let that happen._

"Help," he suddenly yelped.

"Did you say something, Devlon?" his seatmate, Jimmy, asked him. Jimmy noticed something go wrong in his friend as Devlon daydreamed his way through MAPEH class. Devlon usually didn't yelp something incoherently while his eyes were wide and his hands were fisted. When Devlon heard him, he turned suddenly to his friend and gripped Jimmy' shoulder.

"Help me. Help me get her," Devlon said urgently, his eyes pleading.

Jimmy threw him a questioning look. Devlon couldn't speak. All he could do was to nod his head towards Danielle's direction. When Jimmy looked there—he immediately knew.

"Oh. You mean—you can count on us, bro."

"Ah! Friday afternoon! I can't wait to get home," Danielle exclaimed as the bell rang ten minutes after the last subject teacher dismissed them.

"You can't!" Adelaide, a friend, suddenly exclaimed. Danielle arched an eyebrow while Adelaide flushed red.

"You have to wait for us. Please? We have to photocopy your notes. Plus, someone has to look out for the room—these times, especially," another friend of Danielle, Jasmine, said. She did so while she glared at Adelaide, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Fine. I'll stay up here and wait," Danielle murmured resignedly.

"'Kay. Bye!" Adia, still another friend, said with a laugh and a wave. The girls—except Danielle—then rushed out the classroom while whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Danielle chuckled at her friends' antics and sat down on the teacher's desk. By then, she was the only person left in the room. She easily became bored and went to the board. She then started to draw random stuff on the blackboard when the lights suddenly went out. Before she could even react, lights went on again—only they weren't the same lights as before. Now, the color of the lights were of the different shades of blue—Danielle's favorite color. There was also another thing in the room that wasn't there before—one Devlon Payton. Not only _just _a Devlon Payton—but one holding a bouquet of flowers, a blue balloon and a package wrapped in blue.

"Hey," he murmured, smiling softly as he walked towards her. Danielle didn't reply—she couldn't! She was speechless. Could it be that the person she's had a crush on—and possibly even more—for the longest time in her life, likes—perhaps loves—her back?

When Devlon finally reached Danielle, he too her hand and squeezed it. Then he gave her the blue balloon, the bouquet of flowers, and the blue package. Danielle hesitantly took them and gently put them on the floor.

"Why?" she asked when she finally found her voice. Outside, she looked nothing but confused but inside, she was melting. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to cry out in joy.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you!" Devlon exclaimed. His hands reached to cradle her face, then he kissed her forehead. Danielle looked up and their eyes met. Then, her eyes suddenly teared up and _then_, she _cried_.

_What the hell?,_ Devlon thought. His eyes widened in shock. He took her in his arms and put her head on his chest. His right hand stroked her hair while his left hand held her close.

"M'sorry," a muffled voice said after the tears subsided.

"What are you sorry for?" Devlon asked gently as he loosened his hold on her. He brushed off the tear tracks on her face.

"I cried on you."

"I don't care. I love you, remember?"

"There's one more thing."

"Yes, love?" Devlon asked anxiously. His eyebrows knit together in worry and anxiety. What if she says she doesn't love him back?

"I haven't told you that I love you too," she murmured gently with a loving smile.

Devlon grinned at this. He picked her up and spun her around. It was a beautiful sight. You could almost see the glow of joy and love around them. The boy was grinning happily while spinning the girl, whose laugh was like a soft melody that rose above every other sound.

Suddenly, a thought struck Devlon. He tenderly put Danielle down and spoke.

"But who're you always being teased about?"

Danielle chuckled. _He was worried about that?_

"You, of couse."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"Forever."


End file.
